Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to gas dispensing nozzles and more particularly to a novel arrangement of and interrelationships between the lever that constitutes the operating handle and automatic shutoff trigger for a typical automatic fuel dispensing nozzle, to enable a user to more easily open the nozzle for the flow of fuel.
Automatic fuel dispensing nozzles are long known in the art, and are used throughout the world to enable a user to controllably regulate the flow of fuel from a storage tank into a user tank, such as a gasoline tank in an automobile. In order to avoid unnecessary and undesirable spillage of fuel, relatively strong springs are typically located within the nozzle to ensure positive closure of the nozzle""s fuel flow valve or poppet valve when the user is no longer dispensing fuel. The strength of such springs require that a substantial force be applied to the nozzle fuel valve in order to overcome the spring""s bias and open the valve for the dispensing of fuel. Accordingly, it is common in the industry to link the nozzle handle to the poppet valve through a valve stem and orient the nozzle handle as a lever to reduce the amount of force necessary to open the valve. When the handle is operated, it contacts the valve stem and opens the valve. The distance from the lever pivot to the valve stem is typically equal to approximately one-third the distance to the handgrip portion of the handle. This means that a valve that requires 30 pounds of force to open will require a squeeze force of approximately 10 pounds at the handgrip portion of the handle to dispense fuel. It is desirable to reduce this squeeze force.
While it is possible to reduce the squeeze force necessary to open the poppet valve by lengthening the grip portion of the handle, this poses undesirable difficulties. Although extending the grip portion of the handle may not require substantial redesign of the nozzle body, it would make the nozzle awkward and unwieldy.
Hence, it would be desirable to move the pivot point along the handle to reduce the threshold squeeze pressure, yet do so without requiring substantial changes to the design of the nozzle.
The present invention is readily adaptable to numerous shapes and sizes, and may be constructed of many materials, such as fibers, plastics and metals.
The present invention resides in an automatic fuel dispensing nozzle that comprises a body with a fuel flow path through the body, and an inlet at one end and an outlet at the other end of the fuel flow path. A valve assembly is positioned along the fuel flow path that includes a springloaded valve with an axially movable valve stem that opens the valve to allow fuel flow through the nozzle when the valve stem moves upward against the spring bias. The nozzle can include an automatic fuel flow shutoff mechanism. A lever assembly engages the valve stem and the shutoff mechanism. The lever assembly includes a latch plate, pivotally connected at one end to the nozzle body (or shutoff mechanism if present), and a handle that engages the valve stem. The handle is pivotally connected to the latch plate between the ends of the latch plate.
Preferably, the handle includes a grip end, a central portion and a link. The handle link engages the valve stem and has a first end and a second end, such that the link first end is pivotally connected to the handle central portion, the central portion is connected to the grip, and the link second end is pivotally connected to the latch plate. The nozzle link is positioned to engage the valve stem along its length.
In addition, the nozzle preferably includes a hand guard surrounding the lever assembly and a spring loaded lock plate that pivotally connects to the handle and is capable of releasably engaging the latch plate to hold the valve opened. The top of the latch plate has a series of ridges that hold the lock plate in engagement with the latch plate when the lock plate is pressed down upon the latch plate and the latch plate is engaged with the guard.
Hence, the present invention provides a simple to operate mechanism that reduces the force necessary for a user to apply to the handle of a fuel dispensing nozzle to open the fuel flow valve and allow fuel to flow through the nozzle. This enables the user to more easily and precisely regulate the amount of fuel the user wishes to dispense through a fuel dispensing nozzle, without the need for a major modification to the conventional nozzle design.
The present invention is readily adaptable to numerous shapes and sizes, and may be constructed of many materials, such as fibers, plastics and metals.